


No, Ouma, the septum piercing isn't just a ring you can jam your finger into.

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mistakes were made, based off the super neat pierced Hinata series by nicedragon, its just such a cool idea to write about, primarily on my part but, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: Hoshi Ryoma makes a mistake. Gonta has a surprise for his boyfriend. Ouma is still a thot.No one is surprised.





	No, Ouma, the septum piercing isn't just a ring you can jam your finger into.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is incredibly not proof-read, so i apologize for any glaring mistakes!
> 
> uh, and enjoy???
> 
> one can only hope that their indulgent bullshit is useful, after all!
> 
> the POV is from Hoshi's perspective, lol!

It is safe to say that you are never drinking again. Like, ever.   
You stare at the offending piercing, which, mind you, goes straight through your nose.  
Alright, never drinking again. The hell Iruma is going to put you through should be an incentive and a half alone.  
Unfortunately, waking up to new piercings wasn’t exactly a new thing for you.   
Apparently, you were a extremely sober looking drunk, which should have been great. Really, it kinda was. Until this shit happened. At least you weren’t a tattoo junkie. But still. The tongue piercing almost made you wish you’d been drunkenly tattooing cats on your body instead.

That alone would had been a bitch and a half to deal with, but this was another story. 

You look back into the mirror  
The septum piercing mockingly gleams back at you. 

At this point, your best bet is to google how the fuck to take care of this monstrosity before you contract the plague or some shit.  
Can’t be too careful, after all.  
-  
The first person who catches a glimpse of your new bling is, because god hates you, the loud mouth heavy metal guy. Leon, or some shit.   
Kiyotaka was the second, after his audience has been distracted. He pauses in chewing out the guy seconds after (Leon had been running or some shit) and only stops to gape. Leon gives you a thumbs up over his head, because of course he does.   
Okay, granted, you knew you were a dumbass, but no one deserved this.  
You shuffle past Kiyotaka, who is too enamored with your little metal friend to care about the fact you’re basically breaking every dress code in existence merely with your presence. 

When you first came in with your leather jacket, you got chewed out so bad you only just made it to first period by the skin of your ass. 

This time you weren’t planning to stick around, in case Kiyotaka finally came to. There already was enough shame on your part, and you didn’t particularly need, like, any of his. Not even a little.   
-  
The third is, of course, Ouma (again fuck your life), who immediately attempts to fit the piercing like a ring around his finger upon your entry into the class room.   
The fourth, Momota, screams. Apparently, he is convinced you did it to ward off some sort of werewolf (the thing wasn’t even silver?) and Shuichi only barely catches Momota when he launches himself into Shuichi’s arms. 

Only this causes Gonta to look up, peeking over his book only to glance over at the catastrophe. 

You take your seat. Gonta places his bookmark into the book, slips it into a pocket in the confines of his jacket, and turns to greet you. 

Unsurprisingly, he gasps.

More surprisingly, he squees.  
“Gonta loves your new piercing Hoshi! Gonta thinks it makes you look even more handsome!” 

You redden, because everything Gonta does makes you, like, 7000000% more gay than you already were. In the background, you can hear someone cackle uproariously. Immediately after, they are smacked. You remind yourself to thank Shuichi later.

You fiddle with your cap. Gonta leans in, grabs your tiny mitts, and holds both of your hands in-between you. 

He’s beaming, and by god he’s got to be the sun because damn, it’s like sweat Niagara over here for you. He speaks, jarring you out of your thoughts.

“Gonta wants to show you his new piercings!”

Wait.  
What?

A single hand is released and pushes back a tangled curtain of hair to reveal a single, green leaf. 

It sits in the middle of his flesh of his ear, with a little chunk taken out of it. Almost shyly, the metal of its base winks at you, glittering in the light of the classroom. 

It is undeniably very Gonta. 

You didn’t know he was into Animal Crossing, but regardless, it suits him well. His expression turns borderline sheepish, as he rubs the now exposed portion of his neck.

“Gonta would like to apologize, though.”

Oh?

“Gonta kept them a secret, so that he could give his ear time to heal, to switch the gray ones out for the leaves.”

His other hand returns back to yours and he gives them a gentle squeeze. Dopily, you smile up at him.

“I don’t think I mind, Gonta.” 

Gently, you squeeze his hands back.

“But to be honest, when did you learn about animal crossing? I never really took you as a, well, game sorta guy.”

Again, he beams. You chat about it all throughout class, holding hands across your desks as you debate over the cats and insect catching mechanics of the game. 

Okay, so maybe the piercing wasn’t all that bad.

But you swear to god, if Ouma trys to jam his fingers in your face one more time you just might flip your fucking shit, regardless of whether Shuichi is in the room or not.


End file.
